Moira MacTaggert
|-|Original Timeline= Moria MacTaggert was an American medical scientist and former CIA agent. Biography Working with Charles Xavier, MacTaggert helped form Division X and aided the team in their fight against the Hellfire Club. However, at the Cuban Missile Crisis, she attacked Magneto and accidentally paralyzed Charles. A memory wipe, however, caused her to forget most of the things she experienced, although she still had relative knowledge of having had a kiss. Following this, Moira left the CIA and became a medical researcher. Although she never regained her lost memories, Moira did reestablish contact with Charles Xavier after setting up her workplace on Muir Island. While on Muir Island, Moira began to sport a relative mid-atlantic accent. Allowed by Charles to take care of the brain dead P. Xavier, Moira later sent him a tape where she assessed P.'s condition. After the death of Charles Xavier, Moira briefly travelled to Salem, New York, to attend the funeral. After the Battle of Alcatraz, Moira returned to Muir Island to check up on P. Xavier. Shockingly, she was greeted P. and realized that Charles had transferred his consciousness into the brain dead body. |-|New Timeline= Moria MacTaggert was a high ranking CIA agent. Biography Working with Charles Xavier, MacTaggert helped form Division X and aided the team in their fight against the Hellfire Club. However, at the Cuban Missile Crisis, she attacked Magneto and accidentally paralyzed Charles. A memory wipe, however, caused her to forget most of the things she experienced, although she still had relative knowledge of having had a kiss. Continuing to work at the CIA, Moira got married and had a son. However, due to her work, she was unable to maintain a relationship with her husband and the two divorced. Investigating the group Ashir En Sabah Nur, Moira followed them to Cairo and was present when their actions resulted in En Sabah Nur being awoken. Met by Charles Xavier in her office, Moira was surprised by her familiarity with him and his school, but was still unable to regain her memories. Taken to the Cerebro chamber, Moira was fascinated by the technology. After it was hijacked by En Sabah Nur, Moira tried to get Charles to safety but was present when the first mutant kidnapped the professor. After the school was blown up, Moira was rescued by Peter Maximoff and regained semblance just as the US Military arrived on the scene. Trying to use her CIA credentials to maintain authority, Moira failed as she was kidnapped by William Stryker alongside Peter Maximoff, Hank McCoy and Raven Darkholme. Freed by Scott Summers, Jean Grey and Kurt Wagner, Moira accompanied the mutants during the Battle of Cairo. After En Sabah Nur was defeated, Moira was given her missing memories back by Charles. Remembering her love for him, the two embraced and returned to the USA. Later submitting a report of the Battle of Cairo to her superiors at the CIA, Moira made sure to reveal Erik Lehnsherr's part in helping defeat Nur - absolving her former enemy of his crimes. Category:Human Category:Original Timeline Category:New Timeline